


The Mars Colony Will Help Humanity Rebound After the Next World War.

by amelia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Elon Musk - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia/pseuds/amelia
Summary: Buckle up. The children of Torchwood will be going to space.





	The Mars Colony Will Help Humanity Rebound After the Next World War.

Grieving Jack Harkness goes back in time and swoops Ianto Jones away to a future adventure. Along the way, Jack gets pregnant before he drops Ianto back in the past. 

And who could the lovechild of Jack/Ianto be? Well, he's a child of Torchwood, so inevitably he grows up with the burning desire to go to space and create a Mars colony. 

Because of course, it's Elon Musk. 

https://sofrep.com/101322/elon-musk-a-mars-colony-is-needed-to-help-humanity-rebound-after-the-next-world-war/

Welcome to my headcanon.


End file.
